Ramen Cage
by Crazy4YuYuHakusho
Summary: What happens when you stick 6 or 7 anime characters from different animes in cages in one room? And, better yet, what happens when they're all ramen obsessed? Hm...
1. The Weirdness Begins

Ramen Cage  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters in here unless I state  
that they are mine. SO CIA GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!  
  
Characters  
Inuyasha - Inuyasha  
Naruto - Naruto  
Yusuke - Yu Yu Hakusho  
Seiya - Saint Seiya Knights of the Zodiac  
Yahiko - Rurouni Kenshin  
Recca - Flame of Recca  
Ranma - Ranma 1/2  
  
Originals  
Katana  
Raiku  
  
Chapter 1: The Weirdness Begins  
  
Katana & Raiku were bored & stuck in a room with cages & an unknown  
machine.  
"Did you ever figure out how to work the machine?" asked Katana.  
"Nope," said Raiku.  
Then a keyboard popped out of nowhere and the machine began to work.  
"Awesome!" said Raiku excited.  
"Peculiar if you ask me," replied Katana. Raiku walked over and a chair appeared so she sat down. She began to type  
many names on the screen and clicked enter. The machine began to shake  
wildly.  
"Hey! What the heck did you do?" asked Katana. Then 6 people came out of nowhere but they ended up in the cage instead of being free. Then a big bowl of steaming ramen appeared in the middle of the  
centered cages. "Where the heck am I? Oooooo! RAMEN! Gimme!" yelled Naruto, trying to grab  
the bowl but it was to far away from him.  
"Shut up and quit your whining!" screamed Yusuke.  
Naruto stopped after about 5 minutes then Inuyasha went at it with his  
cage. "Darn cage can't keep me in here forever! Iron reaper soul stealer!" Then  
one of Inuyasha's claws broke as he hit the bars. "Ow! Darn."  
"Sorry, Inuyasha, first cycle of the new moon" said Katana.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelles. His hair turns black.  
"Harsh," said Ranma.  
Raiku gets a bucket of cold water and tosses it at Ranma. He turns to a  
she. Everybody laughs.  
"Yeah yeah, keep laughing when I get out of here I'll get you!" he said  
"Hey, Raiku, If you typed them in here and your typing this how are you  
typing both?" asked Katana.  
"The world....may never .... know" replied Raiku.  
"She scares me," said Yahiko. 


	2. Experimental Guinea Pigs

Ramen Cage  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters in here unless I state  
that they are mine. SO CIA GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!  
  
Characters  
Inuyasha - Inuyasha  
Naruto - Naruto  
Yusuke - Yu Yu Hakusho  
Seiya - Saint Seiya Knights of the Zodiac  
Yahiko - Rurouni Kenshin  
Recca - Flame of Recca  
Ranma - Ranma 1/2  
  
Originals  
Katana  
Raiku  
  
Chapter 2: Experimental Guinea Pigs  
  
Naruto had a river of tears flowing from his eyes, "The feeling of  
failure."  
Everyone else sighed.  
"When I get my claws backs I'll rip through this stupid cage!" yelled  
Inuyasha, shaking at the bars.  
Raiku & Katana said nothing. All they did was laugh.  
"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Nothing."  
"Can I have some hot water?" asked Ranma. Raiku got up to go get some. Katana got up and began walking around. The  
characters in the cage began to bang on the bars.  
"Quit the torture, oh, the freedom of walking!" said Yahiko.  
"How much longer do we have to stay in here?" asked Seiya.  
"Until on of you break your cage and claim the ramen prize or 48 more  
hours," said Raiku walking in. Then she dumped the hot water on Ranma.  
"Happy?"  
He nodded.  
"That's plenty of time for me to get back to being a demon!" yelled  
Inuyasha.  
Raiku laughed.  
"huh?" said Inuyasha. "I made the cages indestructible, so the only way you can get out is using  
your brains," said Katana.  
The characters sighed & began banging their heads on the bars.  
Yusuke quits after 7 minutes and asked, "How do we know that these are  
indestructible?"  
The 2 said nothing.  
"Fine then I'll test it!" said Recca, Yusuke, & Seiya. Recca used fire. Yusuke used Spirit Gun & Seiya used Pegasus meteor punch.  
They sighed. "Defeat."  
The girls nodded.  
-2 hours later-  
"Has it been 24 hours?" asked yahiko.  
"No, only 2" said Seiya.  
Yusuke got out a lighter and a cigarette.  
After a while Inuyasha got swirly eyed.  
"Hey no smoking!" yelled Raiku.  
Yusuke tossed it.  
Naruto punched his cage & it opened. "YEAH!!!!" then he ran towards the bowl and hit an invisible barrier. "Ow!"  
The rest punched their cages but it didn't work. "Darn," they said.  
-9 hours later-  
Seiya noticed that there wasn't a lock on his cage, so he put his hand  
through the open space and flipped up the hinge. "Yeah!"  
Yusuke screamed, then his cage opened. "I should do that more often."  
Raiku & Katana were sleeping, but they woke up to Yusuke's scream.  
"Well, it seems we have 3 out & 3 in," said Katana.  
Then the 3 began looking for a way out of the invisible barrier.  
"Have luck, it gets harder," said Katana.  
They sighed & kept going.  
  
-End-  
  
Note: so what do ya think? & yeah I know it's been 1 month 1day since I  
updated but it's homework's fault. Keep R&Ring. 


	3. Torture

Ramen Cage Chapter 3 Torture (Mwahaha!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters in here unless I state  
  
that they are mine. SO CIA GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!  
  
Characters  
  
Inuyasha - Inuyasha  
  
Naruto - Naruto  
  
Yusuke - Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Seiya - Saint Seiya Knights of the Zodiac  
  
Yahiko - Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Recca - Flame of Recca  
  
Ranma - Ranma 1/2  
  
Originals  
  
Katana  
  
Raiku  
  
Ch3 Torture  
  
Naruto, Seiya, and Yusuke are still banging against the barrier. Yahiko, Recca, Ranma, and Inuyasha are still banging on the bars. "No fair," sighed Naruto, then plopped on the ground. When Yahiko hit his head for the 17th time on the bars it finally opened. "Woo hoo!!!" The other 3 became even more furious. Recca, being tired and furious at the same time sat down and waited.  
  
--17 hour mark--  
  
Recca's caged opened to a yawn. :D He ran out and hugged the barrier, "One step closer to food!" The others stared at him. All inner thoughts, What an idiot!  
  
--The 24 hour mark--  
  
Ranma & Inuyasha's cages opened. "I don't understand." Katana walked in, "Everyone's cage open at the 50% point!" Raiku yelled from the other room, "It's already been that long????" All of them sighed and hit their head. "What?!?!?!" complained Raiku. Nevermind, thought Katana... I'm bored! Katana went to sit down infront of the computer. "I don't want this story to be 4 chapters long... so I'll end it in this chapter... Mwahahahaha!!!" She began to type. "The guys noticed what she was doing and began to panic. They trembled and whines and ran to the corners far away from her... duh! They don't know whats coming at them... yet! Mwahahahahaha!...  
  
ANYWAY  
  
--The 45 hour mark-- (Mwahahahahahahahaha! I'm insane! As if you didn't already know that per se... ON W/THE STORY!)  
  
"3 more hours (continues)" sang Katana. Raiku finally woke up, only to hear Katana singing & came out to shut her up. (with a bat mind you) The 'cat fight' went on for a couple of minutes and the reigning victor was Raiku BUT then she went back to sleep. "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto, who had broken through the barrier & ran through the threshold. He jumped and hit another invisible barrier, which covered the top of the ramen bowl. Naruto began to cry and whine, "I'm so close, yet I'm so far away from sweet ramen! Why must you torture me so! I hate you, writer person! When I find you I'll kill you!" Katana got up & yelled at Naruto, but Naruto still complained. "Ya know what? I can end the story with no one but Raiku and me getting the ramen if you don't shut your mouth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Son of a monkey! "Raiku came out and sat on the computer. " I'm tired of being in this story! I want to end it now!" She bagan to type. "WAIT!" yelled Katana. "Why don't we torture them first!" She made Raiku move so she could type her sinister plan of torture.  
  
--The 47-hour 59 minute 50 second mark--  
  
"Now I have 10 seconds & I know how to get the ramen!" yelled Raiku. She ran through all the barriers with Katana close behind her. With a couple of second let the went through the barrier at the top and began to laugh their evil, sinister, mocking, enticing laugh. All of the formerly caged competitors stared in shock as the 2 girls go the ramen prize. "Wait... was this a setup?" asked Recca. "Wow! You're smart!" said Raiku. "..." Naruto began to cry... so did Ranma and Seiya. "Spirit Gun!" (duh! Yusuke) It backfired and Yusuke ran around the room until his reiki(spirit energy) decided to fade.  
  
"So, this was for your entertainment cause you were bored?" asked Yusuke. "Yuppers!" they replied. "I'll kill you when you get out of there!" said Yusuke and Recca. "You can't do that!" they said smiling the Cheshire Cat smile. "Why... Not?" they asked. "Duh! We're the writers! And we say END OF STORY! Ja!" Raiku and Katana waved and the whole room and every thing and person disappered.  
  
Author's End Note:  
This was suppose to be a 4 chapter story but I don't like the #4 so I changed to 3. This was only meant to be a short story anyhow. If you want to flame then I'll burn Kuwabara! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (continues forever) R&R & Not TBC! ( 


End file.
